


I love my lawyer 1

by carbohyandrea



Series: I love my lawyer [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: I love my lawyer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160084
Kudos: 6





	I love my lawyer 1

Wanda从小到大克服过很多的困难，她克服了家里黑暗的阁楼，克服了法学院，在同届都还在为到哪里实习而愁得焦头烂额的时候，她已经拿到了一家相当有名气的律所的录用通知。

Wanda以为自己的生活马上就要进入一个崭新的阶段，可是律所的工作比她想象得要更难一些……

**以下是正文

早上八点，Wanda刚从电梯里出来，就跟Fury对上了眼。

“你！”

Wanda指了指自己：“我？”

“对，就是你，除了你还有谁？下去买四杯咖啡，两杯大杯美式，一杯焦糖卡布奇诺加extra shot，一杯太妃糖拿铁加肉桂粉...快去！”Fury扯着嗓子命令道。

“好，我这就去。”Wanda立刻转身又回到了电梯里。

在楼下的咖啡店点好单之后，Wanda站到柜台边一边玩手机一边等。

“你是楼上新来的助理吗？”咖啡店的收银员已经记住了Wanda，一周几乎有超过一半的早上都是这个女孩来买咖啡。

“Emm...不是，我是律师，只是下来帮忙买咖啡。”Wanda礼貌地笑了笑，目光停留在对方围裙上的胸牌，“Carol。”

“你在这待的时间估计比在楼上待的时间还多吧？”

“我才工作不到一个月..可能新人就是要被使唤的吧。”Wanda无奈地耸了耸肩，Carol瞟了一眼一脸朝气的女孩：“你还挺乐观的，就不怕被人当成打杂小妹使唤一整年吗？”

Wanda没有再回答Carol，只是低着头继续看着手机。

Carol把咖啡做好之后，Wanda端着咖啡风风火火地上楼去了。

“Mr. Fury，咖啡买好了。”

Fury甚至没有回头看一眼Wanda，他指了指茶水间的方向：“你先放过去。”

Wanda在Fury的背后悄悄地叹了口气，然后转身把咖啡放进了茶水间。而Fury真正的助理就在这时走进茶水间，丢给Wanda一大沓厚厚的文件：“你拿去复印四十份。”

“可是...这不是你的工作吗？”

“Newbie，现在我让你去做你就去做，再说了，你手头有别的案子么？”对方轻佻的口吻让Wanda心里非常不舒服，“复印完之后送到我桌子上噢...”说完就踩着高跟鞋离开了。

鞋跟叩击地板的每一下都好像在扇Wanda的巴掌——她可是优秀毕业生之一，刚进公司居然也能被这样对待？被Fury使唤也就算了，他的助理居然也狐假虎威在这呼风唤雨的？

“我来帮你吧！”和她同时进律所的Peter溜进了茶水间，“她今天早上肯定是起床起错边了，态度这么差。”

“她的态度有好过吗？”Wanda翻了个白眼，“职场新人也太不容易了，我要受不了了。”

Peter主动分担了一半的文件：“没办法，谁不想使唤新人呢？”两人一起走出茶水间，Wanda还为这件事而愤愤不平：“...关键是，我们应聘的是律师又不是助理，凭什么是我们去帮她做这些事？她钱赚得也太轻松了吧！”

Wanda一边继续往前走着，转头看着Peter：“我保证以后她再踩在我头上，我可要她好看！”

“我劝你还是不要吧...”

“为什么？我是来这当律师的，不是来这儿打杂的...”Wanda没看前面的路，和迎面走来的人撞了个满怀。

文件也散了一地。

整个律所的目光几乎都聚集到了Wanda这一处，Fury的眉心皱得可以夹死一只苍蝇。

Peter几乎想捂住眼睛了。

“我很抱歉！”上一秒嘴上还放着狠话，但当自己把事情搞砸的时候，Wanda立马就变怂了，她惊慌地看着被自己撞到的女人：“您，您没事吧？”

金发女人有这一张美好的脸庞：精致的五官，祖母绿色的眸子，丰满的红唇。一身黑色的套装勾勒出她身材的曲线，手上拎着最新款的铂金包，还拿着刚取下来的墨镜。她定睛看了看眼前的Wanda，嘴角微微地向上勾了勾：“没有关系，走路小心点。”

Wanda一遍又一遍地点头致歉，然后蹲下把散落一地的文件收集起来，金发女人也蹲下和她一起收拾，她把手上的文件交到Wanda的手里：“下次小心点。”

Wanda点点头，和Peter灰溜溜地跑进影印室去了。

“你们看什么看？不用干活了吗？”Fury一嗓子吼得所有看热闹的人都低下头继续工作，他走到金发女人面前：“你终于也来麻烦我了？”

“当初我就和你说，这一天总是要来的，我们去哪里谈？”

“前面小会议室吧，Natasha。”

“好。”

*

Wanda熟练地用打印机复印文件，在打印机工作的声音中，她一脸绝望地望着Peter：“I'm fucked..."

“别怕，那个人都没说什么了，谁还能对你发脾气呢？”Peter说着还从百叶帘的缝隙里往外观察了一会，“她和Fury好像很熟，他们现在在会议室里呢。”

“完了完了完了...我把Fury的老熟人给得罪了。”

“放松点，你肯定不会被赶出律所！”

“...谢谢你。”

会议室里，Fury递给Natasha一杯茶：“你确定吗？”

“我非常确定，发生了这样的事情，他还指望我像对客户那样，替他解除危机吗？真是笑话。”Natasha半眯着眼睛，“我替别人解围是为了赚钱，为他解围我能得到什么好处？”

Fury若有所思地点了点头：“那你想让谁负责你的案子？”

Natasha透过会议室的玻璃观察着外面的律师们，她的目光锁定到正把文件小心翼翼地放在Fury助理办公桌上的Wanda：“是不是该给可爱的小新人找点活干？”

Fury劝道：“我建议你还是再考虑一下...”

“她是谁？”

“她叫Wanda Maximoff，今年刚从法学院毕业，成绩很优秀，只是..没有什么经验。”

“没有经验？总得有第一次尝试嘛！”

“你确定要选她？你不怕被敲诈到净身出户吗？”

“她不是没经验吗？怎么就一定会让我净身出户了呢？”Natasha歪着头看着Fury，“就她吧。”

Fury看了一眼Natasha：“那好吧，到时候要是案子进行得不顺利，那可别把责任追究到我的头上来。”说完他起身到了会议室门口：“Maximoff，你过来一下！”

Wanda刚刚才平静下来的心又悬了起来：“是！”

在众人幸灾乐祸和Peter同情又担心的眼神下，Wanda走进了会议室。

“把门关上。”Fury命令道。

Wanda乖乖地把门给关上：“请问，我有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”

老天爷，她想到如果自己在这间会议室里被自己的上司骂了个狗血淋头，那真是太丢脸了，外面这么多人都在看着呢。

“我把你叫来是为了让你负责一个案子。”Fury指了指Natasha，“这是你的第一个案子，我希望你全力以赴，不要搞砸。”

“你好，很高兴认识你，Wanda。”

Wanda有些胆怯地看了看Fury，又望向Natasha：“你好，Mrs.....”

“Natasha Romanoff，叫我Natasha就好了。”


End file.
